


the fine of beginnings

by darlingtimes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, eichi and wataru thinking to themselves, formation of new fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: The plan for fine has nearly been finished, but one piece is missing: Hibiki Wataru.
Relationships: fine but minus yuzuru oops
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the fine of beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> man i just wanted to write about how useless eichi would be if wataru disappeared. but it ran away from me and turned into new fine lore. phew.

“It’s fine, Keito. A little paperwork never hurt anybody.”

Eichi smiled, calmly sorting the documents delineating a new Yumenosaki, spread out upon his hospital bed.

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one. And you’re fully aware that’s not what I’m asking about. Do I have to spell it out, when it’s the only kink in our plans for next year? Hibiki’s absence.”

“Well, after his public execution, he was bound to act out; rather, I think I would be more surprised if he had continued to accept his role without resentment.”

“Stop dissembling!” Keito impatiently snatched the papers Eichi was holding, interrupting his work flow. “You made him a part of it, didn’t you. You drew it up after that Himemiya kid came by, begging to join _fine_ next year, despite the public disbandment; you changed every intention you had for the unit and _committed to it_. So _what_ exactly is all right about an integral member disappearing from the face of the Earth, without so much as a confirmation or denial?"Unsaid was his awareness at Eichi’s adoration for the person in question, accusatory and implied.

Eichi looked up, expression as serene as ever. But Keito could tell there was a tightness to it, hiding under his apparent calmness in the pallor of his complexion and stiffness in his mouth.

“Don’t be dramatic, Keito. It’s common for stars to take hiatuses, don’t you think? Especially after such a large downfall.”

“So is he taking a hiatus or acting out? Which is it.”

Eichi froze for a minuscule second, then forced himself to relax.

“What, exactly, do you want me to do about it, Keito? My plans will continue. You know already that a chess game can continue if you lose even the queen.”

Exasperated, Keito sighed and replaced the papers he had taken.

“Don’t come crying to me later. You’re the one who replanned it all so he could stand on the stage again, by your side of all places.”

-

After Keito left, Eichi shut his eyes and melted into his bed for just a second--then sat up straight once again, ignoring the exhaustion that permeated his body.

Keito was right. His new plan for _fine_ ’s role as the epitome of success in the smaller idol industry of Yumenosaki could very well work, their presentation as underdogs left in the past--but to make it depend on the integration of one of the Eccentrics he had brought down was a gamble. Half the cast were newbies to the idol industry, and though he was sure they could be trained to a level of shine rivaling his own, he depended on Wataru’s charm to overwhelm the audience.

Wataru should have had little choice but to join; Eichi held the cards, and even if all information of the revolution was burned, he still had the power to denounce the Eccentric, alongside the power to bring him to glory once again. But Eichi was also aware that there are infinite possibilities beyond the hand he held. So there he wasn’t, a radio silence from the amazing Hibiki Wataru.

But Eichi didn’t lie when he said the chess game will go on without a queen; it can still be won. All in his plan was in set in stone except for Wataru, and though something in him hurt more than his sickness to do so, he would move forward without him. Wataru may not accept the stringed redemption Eichi offered him, but _fine_ could become--had to become--a powerhouse nevertheless.

-

Unbeknownst to his highness below, Wataru was upon the roof of the very same hospital he resided in.

As flashy as his antics and tricks were, they could only be made so if he had knowledge of banal presences. He sat quietly on a bench, listening to comedic performances he couldn’t quite empathize with through his headphones, enjoying the fresh spring breeze, thinking.

He had contemplated disappearance several times in the past few years, ever since he realized he couldn’t amaze every audience at any time. In his mind, his disappearance was dramatic; he’d proclaim his refusal to stand on a stage, exiting with flair, boggling the minds of long-time spectators and new viewers alike. They would lament the loss of such a young talent, the mysterious magician with no background, a worldwide performer. If he decided he couldn’t abandon performance, he’d create a whole new person and return as an unknown name, an unknown face, but surely someone would notice the connection somehow.

He never imagined it’d be as easy as leaving no traces and choosing not to participate in public performances after an overwhelming loss. He never imagined it’d be so easy to forget him--he’d feared it, yes, but in the end he did truly believe that even if he pulled a grand trick no one appreciated, they would still remember him.

It stung, being forgotten by an audience that had once praised him, once reviled him. But that was probably all according to plan. The Eccentrics were nothing, now, as dictated by the new emperor of the school.

He could go back at any time. He had, after all, _fine_ open to him; there were no contracts, and yet he knew that the spot was unquestionably open to him, despite only being sent a modest document of the unit’s vision. If he were to be saved from this oblivion, he would have to move of his own volition. If not in _fine_ , under the thumb of the emperor, then elsewhere, either in a solo affiliation outside of the school or risking a lack of success in the new Yumenosaki. But something stopped him from reappearing--something else kept him where he was, soaking in his isolation.

Could he truly return to take a spot on the stage? Did he even want to? He could tell, Eichi had admired and loved him to a near incomprehensible extent, considering the fact he had placed Wataru in a role of pure antagonism. That’s why he assumed he was being given this chance, his downfall erased and as a spokesperson for a grand idol industry. But love is a fickle, fickle thing, and no matter how much or what side it came from, it could end in despair. He saw that already; the poor pierrot of _fine_ , joining for the revolution of a friend, an ally, and being cruelly cast aside once his contract was up.

Wataru had no contract to use up. But how long would that last?

These doubts circled in his mind, bringing him hesitation and unease. Not very fitting of an amazing magician.

Suddenly, Eichi’s face of pain and sorrow that night appeared in his mind. The emperor, so fragile, ready to let the label of “enemy” fall from his lips in a whisper of an apology. For what reason had Wataru stopped him, then? To deny him the right to placing the two on opposite sides, and to deny him the further pain of undeniable hatred.

Emperor he may be, Eichi was only human. A human walking the path of Hell, discarding pawns for the sake of a world he loved.

Perhaps it would be worth it, returning the limelight to support this Tenshouin Eichi. Wataru smiled, remembering not Eichi’s mask of an emperor, but his childish face of wonder in the audience of one of his performances, prior to last year’s events--it seemed so long ago, now.

Rising from his seat, Wataru removed his headphones and reached for the lavish stationary set he kept within one of his many pockets. Hibiki Wataru would indeed be returning to the stage.

-

“...Eichi-sama?”

Tori knocked gently on the door to the hospital room.

“Come in. If isn’t my darling, cute Tori--with some beautiful flowers, too.” Eichi smiled gently from his bed, his hands holding a gaudy card with curlicues and roses. (Tori inwardly smirked--he was sure his own fancy bouquet won, as a gift.)

Glowing at the attachments to his name Eichi had begun calling him as soon as he was accepted (pushed his way) into a position as _fine_ , Tori skipped over to Eichi’s side and placed his gift on the bedside table. He looked up through his eyelashes and grinned as dazzlingly as he knew how, brightly saying, “Hello, Eichi-sama! How’s your recovery going?”

“Excuse me.” Always on Tori’s heels, Yuzuru entered the room with a polite bow towards Eichi.

“It’s nice to see you too, Yuzuru. My recovery is going as well as it can, considering, but I’m afraid I won’t make it in time for the opening ceremony. Have you two come in today to discuss _fine_ ’s activities next year?”

Tori puffed his cheeks out a little at the slight deflection in attention Yuzuru caused; with high results from the examinations he took to transfer to Yumenosaki, Eichi accepted his request to join _fine_ to watch over Tori. (The decision took a great deal less time than it did for Tori. Tori had a right to be a little bitter, because who would’ve thought this slave could dance or sing?! His role was always to be serving in the background, and yet his performance was remarkable.) To be promised a spot in the unit he had admired for so long was an amazing feat Tori coveted, but the shine did dull the smallest bit when he thought about being under Yuzuru’s thumb at the same time.

“Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing~ I’m happy you seem well! Also, I’m practicing my performance skills every day when school hasn’t even started yet~ Praise me ♪”

Eichi smiled and pet Tori’s head. “My, what a good boy. I’m sure you’ll be perfect in time for _fine_ ’s first performance. Do send me some videos, it’ll help me to sync up with you before showtime.”

“Yes, sir!” Tori burst into lively chatter about how marvelous the stage would be (the adjective in Japanese, because he wasn’t that brat Tsukasa), how grand he would make _fine_ ’s name, how dazzling the unit would be in comparison to all those other units.

Eichi quietly listened, basking in the unfamiliar visions of warm glory, not a cold, iron weapon of revolution he and Keito had so often discussed the unit as. No questions, _fine_ would be playing a role; but with this child and Wataru by his side, maybe it could be more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far, i'm never sure if i'm disregarding canon i don't remember or haven't read when i think about stuff like this! would you believe i wrote all this fully aware i'm not a finep


End file.
